


Face Down

by Teakany



Series: canada song fics [8]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Abuse, F/M, Fluffy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Past Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3782341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teakany/pseuds/Teakany
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair is concerned... since Alfred left, Arthur has been taking out his anger on Madeline. if only she would see she deserves so much better... </p><p>Song: Face Down by red jumpsuit apparatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face Down

**Author's Note:**

> this was another request on FF for the Scotland and canada pairing. I wasn't sure weather to use male or female canada, but just decided It was easier to work make up into it for Madeline.

Alistair leaned against the bathroom doorway, a cigarette hung from his lips as he frowned. His green eyes held irritation as he watched the girl in front of him. 

there she was again, sweet little Madeline, she was still shaking as delicate fingers dabbed at her face gingerly. her golden hair had been half ripped out of the ties that usually held it, her face was covered in dark smudges mixed with running makeup and her outfit was coated in mud. she looked up at the scot in the mirror and smiled a small smile, her lips quivering “It doesn’t hurt, I’m okay"

he grunted in response. She tried to hide her cringe as she wiped the blood away from her split lip. had she bitten it? or was it a rock this time? the dirt and blood gone, she still looked a mess. a black eye, swollen jaw, some green and yellow shadows still left over from last time. “really Alistair, I’m okay.” she smeared makeup over the bruises.

the tall redhead sighed pushing off the door “ if ya say so lass…” 

he walked down the hall and cringed as he heard a muffled sob from the bathroom. 

he turned into the kitchen and regarded his brother who was wiping his hands on a towel. “you don’t deserve that girl ya know. you keep doing this and she’d gonna leave and I’ll be helpin' her go.” it earned him a glare 

“it’s my right to do with her as I please. she's mine" he said simply turning back to leave.

“do you even love the lass?”

there was silence hanging in the air until finally “yes”

“one day it’s all going to crumble you know… she’s not going to believe that lie anymore” Arthur didn’t react, simply left the kitchen

Alistair bit back his rage at the retreating blonde. he knew tonight his door would open, she would creep in looking for love and comfort, and he would gladly give it. laying soft kisses on her hair and face as she cried.  
\------

It was a few weeks later, a peaceful day. Alistair took a drag of his smoke as he leaned lazily on the window pane looking at the garden below. then the screaming broke the silence. 

He ran down the hall towards it, Arthur's study, no surprise. he flung the door open in time to watch his brother throw the small girl against the bookshelf. books tumbled and fell on her as she curled into herself. 

“Arthur!” he took long steps across the room and grabbed the mans arm whirling him around, the hands shifted to his collar . both faces were red and contorted in anger. “Do you feel like a man yet boy?! Does it make you feel better about her brother leaving you now that she’s down there a shakin’ mess?! “ 

a look of anger shock entered the brits face “What the bloody hell are you talking about!?” 

“don’t bullshit me Arthur! I see right through it! she looks like him! hell she looks like both Alfred and Francis and you take it out on her because you can’t hit them!” he smelled the breath between them and shoved the shorter man away “you’re not even damned drunk this time you shit! now you do this when your sober to?! disgusting little-”

“It’s okay… It doesn’t hurt.. I’m okay…” came the tiny voice. she was picking herself up off the floor. “I… I need to go make lunch” the tears were already pooling in her eyes as she limped past them. 

Arthur's eyes glared at the floor. Alistair watched her go and then turned his cold green eyes to his brother “you listen to me Arthur Kirkland, everything you do is gonna have consequences, god’s only know why that lass is loyal to you. she shoulda joined her brother and revolted, but she damn well fought for you. then she had a second chance and again, stood by you. one day it’s not gonna damn well stick and she’s gonna declare her independence and you're gonna have lost a loyal colony because you were a bloody moron. “

Arthur’s eyes glared at him “don’t you damn well talk down to me like some bloody child in my own house you git!”

Alistair turned to leave, fishing out another smoke and lighting it “whatcha gonna do about it? not like you can take me. I’m bigger than her.”

\------

that night, like always he felt a small shaking body crawl into his bed. he opened his arms and welcomed her close. she clung to him but wasn’t crying. he turned his face down to capture her lips. she returned the kiss, but instead of sobbing she melted against him. one of his hands threaded into the soft , loose, golden curls lovingly. she sighed against his lips and pressed closer. they laid there for a while, lost in a mix of soft and hungry kisses, soft and rough hands caressing and holding. 

finally they parted and she nuzzled her face into his neck. he was still waiting for the tears that hadn’t started “are you okay there lass?”

she nodded from her hiding spot and sighed “I’ve finally had enough… I’m going to become independent... “

Alistair smiled, but an unwelcomed sadness came with it. she would be safe… but she would be gone. “good on you lass” her squeezed her tighter. 

“w-would…” she gulped then pulled back, violet eyes looking down uncertainly, even in the dark the pink flush was visible across her peaches and cream skin. “ you’ll come visit me, won’t you?” 

Alistair smiled at her, crinkles around his green eyes showing sincerity “of course Lass. the lochness monster herself couldn’t keep me away” he placed a kiss on her nose and she giggled. oh how he’d missed that sound. 

they settled back down and got comfortable, slowly he watched her drift into peaceful sleep. one last kiss on her forehead he followed. 

he smiled. she was going to find a new life, and she still wanted him in it.


End file.
